The New Ending
by OhMySaturnxo
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Everyone seemed to found a happy ending. Everyone expect Leah. Well now she makes a plan, stumbles on love and finally finds a happy ending. Though everything comes with a consequences.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: This is my first Leah Fanfiction and I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY to make it. Enjoy & Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

* * *

Preface: Moving On

My life as harpy, bitchy and unhappy Leah was gone... or at least I wanted it gone. I wanted to forget how my heart broke when Sam imprinted on Emily. I wanted to be happy again.

When Sam imprinted on my cousin Emily, I was broken. It hurt me to see how easily he could forget the life we had planned for ourselves - how easily he forgot about me. Then my life got even worse when my father Harry died. My dad was my rock. He was the only one who truly seemed to understand my pain. And then to make matters even worse, I shifted into a mutated horse-sized wolf.

It was like someone above had suddenly decided to take a massive shit on my life. I couldn't even believe how fucked up everything had gotten so fast. I had spent a long time blaming the Cullen clan and freaking Bella Swan, because as soon as she strolls in Forks she's every vampire's rag doll. She was lucky though - she was wanted.

I was the first female wolf, and due to my incredible luck in life I ended up stuck with my ex-ass of a boyfriend as Alpha. Not only did I have to deal with that shit, I also had to hear all his stupid imprint lovey-dovey thoughts about my cousin. I was so glad when Jacob finally manned up, became an Alpha and separated from Sam's pack - becoming Jacob's beta had made things just a tiny bit better. Then the whole war with the Volturi happened too. If you count that as a war because all I seem to remember is the Volturi's walk of shame.

Life got quieter after that. Well, except from all the announcements - it seemed everyone had suddenly decided to get married or have kids. Some even found new imprints. It was becoming seriously insufferable.

I just hate imprinting. I hate that I can't have kids. I hate that I'm alone.

I want a new life. I want go back to being the girly, happy Leah. I want to laugh again.

I want a future.

Well you can always want what you can't have, right?


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Enjoy & Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**Sorry for the short chapter but this opening I guess to next chapter. BIG STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Don't worry.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Making the Master plan

I stare down at another stupid wedding invitation with absolute annoyance.

I mean really how many people are in La Push?

_We invite to this joyous occasion in we celebrated the new marriage of Sasha Jolet Snow and Michael Timothy Johnston_

Sasha was close old friend from high school. It seemed that she's the only friend that even considers communicating with me anymore. Since my breakup with Sam, I know as the cold bitter bitch around La Push. And with that responsibility, I lost most of my friends during the process. They thought I was a lost cause and a grudge holder. I did miss most of them though.

La Push was literally suffocating me. I had leave, it better be soon. I wrote down the things that I wanted to accomplish.

My plan was simply so far.

Leah's Grand Master Plan:

_- go to Peninsula College for nursing_

_- get a job_

_- get an apartment_

_- have fun and be happy _

_- get over Sam_

_- Imprint . . . or just find love_

As cheesy as the list sounded, it's what I wanted, and I was going to get it.

When I told my mother and my brother about idea of leaving La Push they were happy and understanding. Maybe they knew that it was my time to move on and have fun. Then I had to tell Jake. He and I knew that I was going to leave sometime soon. He understood that gratefully.

"I glad that you are doing something that you want Leah" He grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, me too" I chuckled. Jake and I had a bond that I could never forget.

When I received my acceptation letter from Peninsula College, I was finally able to leave. I was able to start my new much-appreciated life. I still had to do patrols but Port Angeles wasn't far from Forks and La Push.

I checked the newspaper and online for apartments and jobs. To my excitement, I found a job as waitress/bartender at a restaurant. Though it the hours were kind of irritating but the pay was great. The hunt for an apartment wasn't all that great though but I eventually I found an apartment. It wasn't perfect but it was my place now and I loved it.

It has been 4 months since I moved to Port Angeles and I could not be any happier with my life. I loved the way it feels to have a normal life. The continuous schedule of Wake up, Eat, College, My Internship at The Port Angeles Hospital, Work, Patrol, Study, Eat, and finally sleep. Though as exhausting as it sounds, it left no time to mope, be angry and just be the way I usually was back in Forks. There was definitely no time for an imprint, or a love life. However, sometimes there was that part of me that wanted just someone. It was a desperate 'I need you' thoughts just sort of content happiness with somebody. I was afraid if I did start to be a normal un-supernatural relationship, would I do the same thing Sam did to me? I would want to string somebody along then finally find my imprint.

I knew how it works. I knew I was better alone.


End file.
